


Thief

by Angel_Negra



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny's life has changed a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 317 challenge, enigma, at femslash100 on Dreamwidth.

It really baffles Penny sometimes. She used to go for the big, beefy guys and watch the fancy, classy girls when she was sure no one was looking. Then she moved to Pasadena and everything changed on her. Her best friends are geeky and socially awkward; she's dated Leonard - and seriously considered Raj when he's not being a drunk ass - who's neither big nor beefy.

And she catches herself watching Amy, like, a lot. Not just watching, either. After that girl's night plus Sheldon, Penny's stolen a few more kisses. More and more, she's been thinking about stealing Amy too.


End file.
